Harold slight redemption
by Warlord-Xana
Summary: Harold has gone to Duncan house to do something that may kill him. Thats right, beg forgiveness for switching the votes that got Courtney off the island.
1. Chapter 1

Harold was nervous as hell. Now your probably wondering why he's so nervous. You see he was going to do something that very well may end his life.

He was going to ask for Duncan forgiveness for what he did.

At first when his plan work he felt great, one of the guys who tormented him in his life got what he deserve, but what he didn't count on was the guilt. It was eating him on the inside like crazy.

It didn't help matters that Duncan was acting Depressed the whole time Courtney's gone. Not to mention the fear of when Duncan finds out, he may rip Harolds head off his body and sell his organs to the black market.

It was slightly alleviated when the girl he loved Kissed him, but it didn't help matters it only made it worse. After all what the point of getting the girl, if there's a really good chance of losing her when she finds out what he did to one of her friends.

Luckily it didn't happen Leshawna forgave him but under one condition. He has to apologized to Duncan for what he did.

So that's why he now here standing in front of what may well as be Death door.

"There's a moral to this, if you ever decide to pull a Heather, JUST BLOODY SAY NO TO THAT IMPULSE!" Harold thought.

He hesitantly lifted his hand to the doorbell and rang the doorbell ignoring every sense of his body to run

This will be a two-part fic


	2. Chapter 2

Harold was sorta hoping Duncan wasn't home, that way he gets to live one more day, unfortunately lady luck frowns on him when he heard Duncan yell out "Hold on, I'm coming."

When Duncan open the door his face first made a sort of Comical look of shock 'man I wished I brought my camera.' Harold thought at the priceless look on Duncan face but then Duncan face changed from Shock to Hate.

"You!" Duncan yelled. He made a lunge but luckily thank to those years of figure-skating payed off as he dodged Duncan first attempt to end his life.

"Wait I know your mad-"

"Gee I wonder why!" Duncan growled, getting ready to beat up Harold for the switching vote thing.

"But before you kill me, I would like it very much if you could hear me out!" Harold Reply quickly and cover himself to try to protect him from Duncan more fiercer blows.

"Fine" Harold looked at Duncan shocked, he still look pretty tick but seemed willing to hear him out.

'Guessed hanging out with DJ a bit made him at least a bit more agreeable.' Harold mused still a bit petrified of dying. He clear his throat a bit then say.

"Well you see the reason I did it cause I was pissed." Harold said, when Duncan didn't do nothing he continued.

"You see to you guys, the prank were funny, but to me they were hell. I mean I can take the Grease Drinking thing even putting hot sauce on mine underwear I can shrugged off, BUT THE WAKING UP NAKED IN FRONT OF ALL THE GIRLS AND TURNING MY UNDERWEAR INTO A GIANT SMORE CROSSING THE LINE, GOSH!" Harold yelled the last bit shocking Duncan a bit.

"I mean come on can you honestly say, you would've want revenge against the guy who did it to you." Harold said.

'guy's gotta point.' Duncan thought he probably would have done the same thing gainst the guy who was dumb enough to prank him, specially that badly.

"True but why me? why not DJ or Geoff?" Duncan asked curiously.

"Cause unlike you those two at least tried to give me a chance, do you have any idea it is for guys like me to get a chance to have friends like that!" Harold asked incredulously.

"Plus you were the one who started the whole lets prank Harold Tirade." Harold said.

Duncan seemed to mulled this over but then said in a harsh tone. "Then why not just vote me off, why do you vote Courtney off." At this Harold looked at the ground ashamed.

"Cause even though I knew it was wrong, I just want to see you suffer, I mean that bitch heather seem fine to this sort of thing so I thought I should be okay, cept I ain't no Heather, which I'm extremely happy for." Harold said. he felt pissed at himself, ashamed that he voted off a camper who didn't do nothing to him.

"So that's why I'm here to ask for your forgiveness, and if that means that your going to beat me off, then so be it!" Harold said preparing to take his beating like a man. When Duncan seem to be thinking about it.

He seemed to sigh, "Oi, I'm getting to soft, Harold I forgive."

Harold mind seem to gone mind "Huh?"

"You heard me. For some twisted reason, I decided to forgive you." Duncan stated. "But on one condition."

"Sure anything!" Harold said.

Duncan rushed to his house only to carried out a bunch of cds. "I want you to take these Cds and smash them till there gone!"

Harold just look at the disc and said "What are these?"

Duncan just looked at them in disgust and said "my mom's Celine Dion cd's"

--

Yeah, I'm not too happy with the ending either.


End file.
